


The Purrfect Heist

by SteveM



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Lucifer (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveM/pseuds/SteveM
Summary: Things take a turn for the strange when Batwoman asks Supergirl to help out on a routine stakeout that turns out to be anything but routine...
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Kate Kane, Kara Danvers/Kate Kane
Comments: 14
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

“Why am I here again?”

“There’s a thief on the loose in Gotham and stopping bad guys is what you do.”

“Yes, I get that part, but why am I here. Me, specifically? I mean, since when does Batwoman need any help capturing a thief?”

Batwoman looked up at the tall blonde slouched a little sulkily against a nearby gargoyle. “Helping out on something so simple is beneath you now?”

“No!” Supergirl blushed as she realised how she must have sounded. “Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just you really don’t need me here for this....”

“Well you never know...” 

“Oh come on, what member of Gotham’s illustrious crime syndicates haven’t you taken down over the last few years?”

“There’s still a few. More than a few actually...” Batwoman looked a little worried as she went back to her stakeout. “But I don’t think this is one of them anyway.”

“You don’t?” 

“Nah, No mysterious clues, no wind up birds, no kites…. Just a couple of pings from the museum security system that could be glitches but would also match someone testing how the building works. WAY too normal for Gotham’s usual idiots.”

“So someone new?”

“Probably. Kinda hoping we find out soon enough.”

“Still doesn’t explain why you have me hanging around on a rooftop in the middle of winter without so much as a hot chocolate.”

“Wait, why do you care about the weather, I’ve seen you fly in the arctic with no problems!”

“Umm.... principle?”

“Nice try.” Batwoman grinned as she threw the girl of steel a knowing glance. “Is it, by any chance, that you’d rather be spending your evening with some rich Gotham socialite indulging in sins of the flesh too sordid to utter aloud?”

“Now that you mention it that does sound nice. Wonder what Selina’s up to tonight....”

“Hey!”

“Mmm, that woman does fill out a catsuit very nicely.”

“Standing right here!”

“And that whip... really adds something to the look...”

“Kara…”

“Wonder if she knows how to use it…”

“Okay, enough.” Kate sighed and shook her head with a wry smile. “You want to go play with the kitty feel free. Or you can put up with the cold-you-can’t-actually-feel for a little longer and when we get home you can take out all your frustrations on my poor, defenceless butt.”

“Now if you’d led with that...” Kara said with a long, lingering look up and down Kate’s body. “Don’t worry, I’ll treat it right.”

“You’d better, it’s a prized commodity in this town!”

Supergirl tried, she really did, but she couldn’t quite keep the giggles at bay. “Don’t I know it. Damn that Kara Danvers for claiming it first!”

“What can I say, girl has good taste.”

“Oh the best.”

“No, wait... that girl tastes good. Yeah, that’s what I meant to say.”

“That too. Or, at least, so I’m told.”

“I can think of a couple of ways to let you find out first hand....” Kate offered with a wink.

“Mmm, now THAT sounds tempting. Do tell!”

“Later love, this suit’s hard enough to clean at the best of times.” Kate laughed. “Now are you going to tell me what’s actually bothering you?”

Kara opened her mouth to deny it then closed it again, sighed and started over. “It’s nothing. Just... “

“Just that you’re thinking about what to tell the president when you see her in a week’s time and how there hasn’t been much progress when it comes to ideas on integrating humans and super humans?”

Kara blinked and felt her jaw drop open. “Okay, how DO you do that? You’re sure you’re not telepathic, right?”

“Only for you dear.” Kate said with a shrug. “Sorry but I know you way too well by now not to notice that sort of thing even when we’re talking on the phone. Why do you think I asked you to come out tonight?”

“Oh.”

“Plus you talk in your sleep.”

“That’s cheating!” Kara said with mock-outrage. 

“Nah, it’s just confirmation.” Kate reached out and Kara took her hand, the warmth of her bare skin reaching through the armoured gauntlets of the bat suit. “You’ll be fine Kara, no-one’s expecting you - or anyone else for that matter - to have some magical solution overnight. That’s not the way the world works. No point getting frustrated by it.”

“I’m not frustrated!”

‘You just decapitated that gargoyle.”

Oh! Sorry! Umm, I’ll pay for that...”

“Relax, it’s one of the wannabe knock-offs that were popular in the 90’s, no historical value at all. Couple of hundred bucks, tops. I’ll get it sorted out as part of the renovations budget. But you, my love, need to unwind a bit.”

“I know, I know it’s just...” Kara tapped the sigil on her chest. “Super, remember?”

“Yep, how can I ever forget?” Kate said licking her lips in a way that suddenly had Kara’s full and undivided attention. “But that doesn’t mean miracles Kara. Give it time, it’ll all go...” She broke off as her sensors picked up the faint tinkle of glass from far below. “Did you hear that?”

“Yep, sounds like our cue.”

“Up, up and away.” Batwoman agreed, casually throwing herself off the rooftop and out into the cold night air.


	2. Chapter 2

They landed together in an alleyway just behind the natural history museum. It was surprisingly quiet with the one door inside unguarded and hanging wide open.

“That’s odd...” Batwoman said and the concern in her voice triggered an alarm bell in Supergirl.

“Just letting anyone in from the street like that after closing hours?”

“No... that door shouldn’t exist.”

“What?”

“There’s no door here or, at least, there wasn’t yesterday. And seeing as how most burglars would rather blow a hole than engage in major construction...”

“Then you’re dealing with magic.”

The voice came from the darkness inside the doorway and a woman stepped out into the dim light of the alley. She caught the crime fighting duo a little by surprise and they both had to do a double take as someone almost six foot tall with a killer figure in a green and gold minidress and matching thigh high boots hadn’t really been what they’d expected. 

“Very good little bat, though it’s fairly obvious really. Still, at least you’re quicker than the blonde.”

“And you are...?” Batwoman asked, putting aside the insult aimed at her wife, at least for now.

“I really must have been gone too long. Circe, you may have heard of me.” The woman gave a deep bow and looked disappointed at the blank looks she received in return. “Ancient and powerful witch of myth and legend? Power to influence the destiny of men from afar? Seriously, nothing?”

“You’d be surprised how many people we have saying pretty much exactly the same thing in Arkham.” Batwoman said. “Here, let me introduce you to them,” She hurled two Batarangs at the woman, intending to knock her out... but the witch moved her hands in a way that seemed to defy the laws of physics and suddenly the flying metal became two white, live doves soaring up into the night sky.

“Okay... so you might have more of a claim than most.” Batwoman allowed, mind racing. “Don’t suppose you’d care to tell us what you’re doing robbing a museum?”

“You’ll find out soon enough.” Circe said with a smile. “Well, you will anyway, your little plaything over there might need to wait for the large print version…”

“Alright, that’s it.” Supergirl strode forward and threw a punch straight into Circe’s stomach. The woman flew backwards, hitting the wall of the museum hard enough to crack a couple of bricks but just looked up in amusement and nodded at the girl of steel.

“I actually felt that… it’s been a very long time since anyone’s managed to make an impression!” She sounded almost impressed. “Clearly I need to deal with you right away.”

Circe raised a hand and a blinding white flash lit the alley. Soundwaves poured from her fingertips, pummelling the two heroes to the ground. Kara looked up, her eyes red as she tried to focus long enough to unleash her heat vision but the concrete rippled and rose around her in a giant hand, one enormous concrete finger slamming over her eyes. She struggled but something fought back, she could feel the magic pulsing around her, turning her own strength against her.

The sound waves ended as quickly as they’d started and Kate groaned, slowly rolling to her hands and knees while she tried desperately not to throw up. The world seemed to be pitching around her like she was on a boat in a storm but she could just about make out the trapped Supergirl and Circe reaching a hand out to cup an exposed cheek.

“You really are a pretty one aren’t you? Seems a shame to take such beauty from the world but I can’t have you interfering.” She laughed again and this time the sound was cruel and harsh. “By the time I’m done with you your pointy-eared girlfriend over there won’t want to have anything to do with you.”

“No…” Kate gasped, reaching out to try and help, to do something, anything… but there was another blinding flash and she passed out to the mocking sound of Circe’s laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

“Oohhhh…. what… happened…” Kate groaned as she slowly clawed her way back to the world of the living. She could feel the cold hard concrete beneath her, the chill night air biting her lungs as she sucked it down in great gulps trying to settle her stomach. Something was nudging her face, something warm and rough sliding across her cheek…

She opened her eyes and saw… a large orange tabby cat standing nervously in front of her face. It had been licking at the skin exposed by the cowl and had the most intelligent look in its eyes she’d ever seen in an animal. Kate groaned as a wave of pain and nausea swept over her and had to let her eyes drift closed again for a moment until it had passed.

It wasn’t until she took a second look that she realised the cat was unusual in another way. It had a large - well, large for a cat anyway - red cape clasped around its neck. And the clasp itself…. 

Kate took a close look, her heart freezing in fear as she did so. Slowly, carefully, she looked around the alley… but she was alone. Alone except for the cat. A cat with a cape held closed with a very, very familiar sigil.

“K… Kara?” Kate asked quietly, not quite believing what she was saying.

“Mrrep!” The cat seemed to be half panicked and half relieved as Kate reached out to gently run a finger down its back. 

“You’re… you’re real, aren’t you?”

“Mrow.” Now the cat was definitely looking worried but its big eyes never left Kate’s face.

“Alright… so this is new….” Kate muttered, trying to figure out what the hell they should do next. “First things first… let’s get you somewhere safe. Then we can work out what, exactly, that witch did to you and how to fix it. Uh…” She was kneeling by now, just about trusting her inner ear enough to keep her from falling on her butt. “Would you be really embarrassed if I carried you?”

The cat looked thoughtful for a second then took a careful, almost experimental hop up into Kate’s lap followed by a much bigger jump up towards her shoulders. Claws scrabbled on the bat logo for a moment then it had settled in place around Kate’s neck, paws perched on her shoulders.

“Okay… that works too. Uh, try not to claw anything that’s not kevlar, okay?”

“Mrrrowwww!” 

“Uh, okay. I’ll take that as a yes. Hang on, we’ll go slow, alright?”

All things considered, Kate thought as they landed atop Wayne Tower and made their way to the service elevator that led to the bat cave, it could have been worse. Kitty Kara turned out to be a decent passenger, even if she wasn’t particularly keen on going more than three stories from the ground and they’d quickly figured out how to keep everything balanced so the clawing was kept to a minimum. Thankfully whatever Circe had done had given Kara the right mass for a normal house cat so Kate wasn’t hauling around a full grown Kryptonian on her neck. She was, though, still as warm as Kara usually was and Kate rather appreciated the ginger scarf as they swung through the night. Not that she would ever, ever tell Kara that of course or, at least, not until they’d gotten her back to normal!

The metal cage dropped down and clunked to a stop at the cave, Kate focused entirely on the computer console before her as they stepped out.

“Right, first thing to do is try and figure out who the hell this Circe really is and then…”

“Uh… Kate?”

Kate had been so fixated she’d forgotten that this wasn’t necessarily a private sanctum and almost jumped out of her skin at the voice coming from her right.

“Gah! Don’t DO that!” She gasped, sucking in a breath as Luke’s worried face came into view.

“Um, sorry but you did just walk right past me. Also… how do I say this… are you aware there’s a cat on your shoulders?”

“I did? Uh, sorry, distracted. And yes, yes I know there’s a cat on my shoulders.”

“Ah.” Luke had the air of someone trying to casually carry on a conversation while reaching for a tranquilliser gun. “And you know that cat has a cape on?”

“Little hard to miss.” Kate said testily, turning back to the computer and bringing up a search function. 

“And, not that there’s anything wrong with it but is there a particular reason you put a cape on a cat?”

“I didn’t put it on her, she came with the cape.” Kate said then sighed and craned her neck so she could look into the cat’s eyes. “Should I tell him?”

“And you’re talking to the cat….”

“Mrrorw.”

“And the cat…. is talking… to you….”

“Yeah, this night is being a weird one.” Kate admitted. “Luke.. this is Kara.”

“You named the cat after your wife?”

“What would be your second guess?”

“That by a weird coincidence the cat was already named Kara because the alternative is… is….”

Kate gave him a moment then guided him over to the operator chair and helped him down. “Take your time, I did say this was a weird one.”

“So you’re telling me that really is Kara? As in your wife, Kara Danvers?”

The cat hopped off Kate’s shoulders and started pacing up and down on top of the computer monitors looking agitated. 

“Yeah, that’s her. At least I’m pretty sure it’s her….” Kate nodded towards the cat who had stopped to give her an ‘are you kidding me’ look at the last comment. “Pretty sure there’s not another being on the planet who can give me that look.”

“What happened?”

“We went to stop a robbery and ran into some magic user calling herself Circe. She was giving us the usual ancient and powerful speech but considering the evidence I’m starting to think she wasn’t lying!”

“That would seem a fair assumption, yes.” Luke said weakly. “So how do we turn her back?”

“I’ve got an idea on that but need to make a quick call. In the meantime can you see what you can pull up on our new best friend? Hopefully the suit got a decent look at her.”

“Of course! And don’t worry… either of you… we’ll fix this!” Luke said and turned to the computer bank with a determined look. Kate pulled out her phone and walked over to where her suit was stored when she wasn’t working to give him a little privacy.

It took her ten goes to get a decent connection and she kept the conversation short, not wanting to risk it dropping out again. 

“So 2:30 in Gotham Park? Great, see you there.” She hung up and for the first time since that first blinding light had hit them Kate Kane started to breathe a little easier. Which was just as well considering that was the exact moment something small started to wind its way around her legs.

“Hey.” Kate said softly, sitting down on the metal floor and letting Kara hop into her lap. “How’re you doing?”

“Mrreep.” 

“It’s weird, I can *almost* understand you…” Kate said, her right hand absentmindedly stroking Kara’s head and back. “Not the cat bit but… I dunno, something in the body language? The eyes maybe?” She sighed and rubbed Kara’s ears. “Doesn’t matter. Nothing matters but getting you back to normal.”

To her shock she realised the cat in her lap was purring and she looked down quickly. “Uh, is that a happy purr or a hurt purr? I mean, I heard cats purr to help themselves heal, something about the frequency…?”

If a cat could have rolled its eyes Kate had the distinct impression this one would have done so. Kara turned around and stretched up, putting her front paws on Kate’s chest so she could bonk the side of her head into Kate’s cheek. 

“Ohhh… happy purr?”

Another bonk confirmed it and then Kara climbed back down and curled up again, letting Kate’s fingers trail through her soft fur. The purring was soothing and Kate felt her own heart rate start to slow. 

“Sorry to interrupt but I think we might have something.” Luke said apologetically and Kate, almost without thinking, lifted Kara up to shoulder height so she could once again wrap herself around Kate’s neck.

“There’s been three thefts recently of some very weird things.” Luke explained as he worked the keys and brought up the relevant pictures on the screens in front of them. “Ancient Greek artificers lifted from museums across the country. None of them particularly valuable really, other than to collectors… but the number of people actively collecting this stuff must be in single digits outside of academia.”

A click of keys popped three images up before them. “A lead tablet - believed to be a curse tablet though no-one could figure out what was written on it - was taken from a travelling tour in Miami a couple of weeks ago. A mask once thought to be the Mask of Agamemnon before the metallurgy reports showed it was definitely a fake but stolen from Star city last week nonetheless. And now, from the initial police reports tonight, a rosetta stone.”

“I thought the Rosetta Stone was more Egyptian than Greek?” Kate asked, leaning closer.

“It is, that’s why I said A rosetta stone, not THE rosetta stone.” Luke explained patiently. “The one in Gotham didn’t have Demotic of Hieroglyphic script but no-one could figure out what, exactly, it did have. Completely unique and the greek didn’t seem to make any sense either. Someone thought part of it translated to “the pits of pandora” but then nothing else made sense so that was thrown out too.”

“Right, so three weird ancient artefacts go missing and we’ve suddenly got someone who for the sake of argument we’ll consider the real Circe on our hands.” Kate said shaking her head. “Way too much of a coincidence.”

“Unfortunately I haven’t got a clue what any of it means.” Luke said apologetically. “If this is really something from mythology… well our data pretty much stops somewhere around a week last Tuesday in comparison.”

“It’s okay, I’m hoping our next stop can help with that as well as turning Kara back to normal.” Kate said as she placed a reassuring hand on Luke’s shoulder. “I do have a favour to ask though.”

“Anything.”

“Can you see if you could quickly come up with a more secure way to carry Kara around with me?”

There was a gentle hiss from Kara but as her mouth was about an inch from Kate’s ear it sounded like the cry of a velociraptor. 

“Hey I’m just worried that if things get hair… uh…. dangerous I might drop you!” Kate said defensively, dodging the potential cat joke at the last second. “While I’m sure cats land on their feet I’d rather not find out when we’re a couple of hundred feet above the ground!”

Kara gave an odd noise that sounded suspiciously like ‘harumph’ but settled down again reluctantly. 

“I’ll see what I can do. When do you need it?”

“Uh, about two hours?” Kate said. “Assuming it’ll work when I’m on the bike. Otherwise probably ninety minutes to give me time to grapple across town.” 

“Leave it with me.” Luke said rushing off towards the workshop tucked off the right side of the cave.

“Okay… and now that we’re alone….” Kate said, gently scooping Kara off her shoulders and placing her on top of the computer banks again. “There’s something I think we really need to check… but it’s gonna hurt.”

“Mrrrr?” Kara seemed to think for a moment then, in a very un-catlike movement, closed her eyes and nodded. 

“You’re sure? I don’t know if…”

Kara jumped lightly into Kate’s arms again and batted her hand with a paw as if scolding her. Kate laughed and shook her head.

“Alright, I get it, you’re the boss. This won’t take a minute, we’ll be as quick as we can, promise!”


	4. Chapter 4

When Luke came back less than an hour later looking rather proud of himself he saw something had changed. For a start Kate was sitting in the operator chair with Kara in her lap, one hand petting and scritching softly and methodically from Kara’s head and ears all the way to her tail. Something in Kate’s eyes made Luke this she seemed almost… guilty, somehow. For a moment he wondered if he should ask about it but they were on the clock. Besides there were other changes from just an hour ago, Kate’s usual confidence seemingly returning as the shock wore off. Kara, too, seemed a little more sure of herself despite currently being ten pounds of adorable fuzz.

“Here you go.” He said handing over an odd bundle of fabric, hard surfaces and straps finished, of course, in black. Kate took it, untangled the straps and burst out laughing.

“Seriously?” She asked with a smile even as she started to unzip the main compartment.

“Little tricky to be too creative in an hour.” Luke said before looking over at where Kara was sitting on the edge of the computer desk. “I hope it’s okay?”

“It’ll work…. Hey, this is padded!”

“Well yeah. When she’s back to normal I don’t want Supergirl ticked off that I forgot to make things comfortable for her!”

It should have been impossible for a cat to laugh but Kate would swear she heard a feline snicker from the desk. “Why’s it so… spongy?”

“If things get rough she should be able to sink her claws in and get a good solid purchase.” Luke replied with a proud look. “It’s not perfect but…”

“But it’s better than anything anyone else could do in that time.” Kate said putting the new equipment on the ground and wrapping Luke in a hug. “Thanks. I don’t say that often enough.”

“Hey anything for my two favourite heroes.” He grinned as he returned the hug. “But if you want to say it more often feel free.”

“Noted.” Kate replied with a last squeeze before turning round to address Kara. “Shall we?”

With a light thud Kara dropped down to the floor and padded over. She sniffed the opening in the strange contraption suspiciously then hopped inside. She turned and found a big transparent round hard plastic panel in one side and settled down facing it, experimentally digging in to the soft base a little with a claw.

“The fabric’s breathable around the back edge so you’ll be fine when it’s closed up.” Luke said, kneeling down to talk to Kara and only feeling a little weird about it. “The rest is the same composite fabric as the Batsuit so should be pretty much bulletproof. Good enough until you don’t need it again anyway.”

“Okay, let’s see how this works…” Kate said and Luke would swear there was a slightly guilty look on her face for some reason. Putting that to one side he helped her slip the backpack on, her cape falling neatly over the top to hide it from view.

“Does it feel okay?” Luke asked, adjusting one strap slightly.

“Yep, very nicely balanced actually. Plus it’s not as if she’s heavy!” Kate said before adding quickly: “Not that she ever is of course.” There was a small, slightly sulky, “meow” from the bag but they both ignored it.

“Bike’s ready.” Luke said trying to contain the grin and mostly succeeding. “Full tank and freshly serviced.”

“Great. See you soon… I hope.”

“Want me to stay on comms?”

“Not right now. But keep a phone handy in case we need you. And Luke… thanks again.”

“No problem. Go save our girl.” Luke said and stood back, watching as Kate mounted the bike and roared away down the long tunnel and into the heart of Gotham.

An hour later Batwoman was tucked carefully into the shadow of a particularly tall tree in the southern end of Gotham Park. She’d debated letting Kara out and back on to her shoulders but the park did have a bit of a reputation. The last thing she needed right now was some idiot trying to mug Batwoman and telling his fellow lowlifes in the overnight lock-up about a big ginger Bat Cat. Besides if their ride was on time - and they really didn’t have an excuse not to be - they should be showing up right about…. Now!

There was a surprisingly quiet pop and the Wave Rider burst into view above the treetops. It settled quickly into the large and - more importantly - empty grass play area as Batwoman made her way towards it from the tree line. The side hatch opened and the ramp lowered, a familiar blonde figure waiting at the top. Batwoman picked up the pace and jogged up, the hatch closing almost the instant her cape made it through. The deck lurched under their feet and the time ship took off into the sky having been in Gotham for maybe thirty seconds total.

“He’s waiting for you in his cabin.” Sara said by way of greeting. “I’m assuming this is pretty serious?”

“Whatever makes you say that?” Kate asked, sarcasm dripping off every word. “I always call you at midnight gone to swing by my home town and help out whenever I need to catch a graffiti artists.”

“Kate….” Sara reached out and gently touched Kate’s arm as she went to walk by. “What’s wrong?”

Kate hesitated but not only was this Sara Lance who she trusted as much as she did anyone who wasn’t a Danvers, she was also the captain of this ship and probably critical to getting this whole mess fixed even if only as transport. Reluctantly Kate flipped her cape to one side, revealing the boxy backpack and its occupant peering out from the plastic viewing window.

“Kara and I have had one hell of a night.” Kate said quietly. There was a momentary pause and she could see the words “what happened, is she okay, why isn’t she here?” lining up in Sara’s brain only to be squashed down by the horrible truth.

“Wait… is that….?”

“Yeah.”

“What happened!”

“Great question. Magic user, possibly a few dozen centuries old, decided to steal a weird artefact from the Gotham Natural History museum. One flash of light later….”

“Oh shit… come on!” Sara tightened her grip and started to drag Kate through the ship. 

“Hey, I’m coming, ease up!”

“Oh, sorry, it’s… just a bit of a shock.” Sara apologised, blushing as she let go of Kate. “I guess I’m used to being the adult on this ship.”

“Understandable. Both the shock part and the adult thing.” Kate said with a weak smile. “Trust me, I’m not that far ahead of you when it comes to dealing with this.”

“This door, chime’s there, if he gives you ANY attitude tell me and I’ll be down with a knife.”

“That part I can handle.” Kate said and the smile was stronger this time. Sara nodded and headed for the bridge, forcing her natural curiosity down. This was definitely not the time! Kate took a quick breath and tripped the panel. The chime rang and a few seconds later the hatch slid back.

“Ah Kate Kane, what can a humble practitioner of the mystical arts do for you at this hour?” The Liverpudlian accent was as smugly irritating as ever but right at that moment Kate didn’t much care as she stepped inside and made sure the door was closed before she said anything. 

“Well John I’m really hoping you’re as good as you say you are.” Kate said as she first pulled off the cowl and set it down carefully on a low table next to what she hoped wasn’t a real chicken head. “You see we’ve got a small problem…”

“Oh really? And how small is this problem, exactly?” 

“About this small.” Kate said slipping the backpack to the ground, opening the zip and letting Kara spring out and on to her shoulders, a manoeuvre the ginger cat was getting well practiced at.

“I’m a mage, not a vet love.” John said but there was a look of curiosity in his eyes.

“Oddly enough I’m aware of that.” Kate drew a deep breath, forcing patience she didn’t know she had to the forefront. “This… is Kara.”

“Say that again?”

“This is Kara. My Kara. Supergirl. We had a run in with a witch.”

John’s face broke into a big grin and he spread his hands wide. “So what’s the problem love? You’ve always been a fan of pus…”

He never got to finish the joke. Instead he found himself slammed, hard, against the cabin wall with Kate’s left hand clamped over his mouth, her right arm pressed against his throat and Kara hissing angrily an inch from his eyeball. The impact was so loud it reverberated through the bulkhead and was audible on the bridge where Sara looked up, glanced at the clock and held out her right hand, palm up. A grumbling Rory reluctantly dropped a crumpled ten dollar note into her waiting fingers. At least fifteen minutes before she hit him, Sara thought in astonishment. What had Rory been thinking making that bet? She was amazed Kate had made it more than one!

“Let me be absolutely clear about this.” Kate said in a voice that should have been attached to a skeletal figure wielding a scythe. “It has been a very strange night. The love of my life has been turned into a cat. I have no idea how to fix this. It’s a safe bet my sense of humour right now starts and ends with making balloon animals from someone’s intestines and laughing at the screams as they try to put them back in their guts. I’m going to let go now and if you want to know if I’m telling the truth feel free to make another joke about the situation.”

She stepped back and watched as John drew a ragged breath. She kept her eyes locked on his looking for any hint he was about to try and pay her back for that. She knew he could, of course. His magic was powerful and there wasn’t a huge amount she could do to counter it if he was serious. Instead of anger though she saw remorse and to her surprise he once again spread his hands to the side, this time in supplication.

“Sorry Kate.” He said and the apology sounded genuine. “Sorry Kara. When you’ve been doing this as long as I have you get a bit… cynical about the stranger parts.”

“Fix her and all is forgiven.” Kate said but her own expression softened.

“Gonna need a bit more to go on than just ‘a witch’ I’m afraid.” John said moving cautiously closer. Kara was still puffed up, her fur not exactly standing on end but still with some noticeable jagged edges. Kate absentmindedly reached up and stroked her gently, easing everything back into place and soothing the clearly furious cat. Kara had always had a bit of a weakness when it came to John Constantine… specifically she found it very difficult not to throw him into the sun when he thought he was being cute. Or smart. Or talking at all. Under the circumstances Kate was actually surprised John didn’t have a set of claw marks across his face.

“Uh, well, she said her name was Circe if that’s a help? And she stole a weird rosetta stone….”

“Circe? You’re sure?”

“Yeah. Why do you suddenly look worried?”

John sighed and reached for the cigarette he habitually kept behind his ear only to remember Sara had banned that particular habit on the ship under pain of pain. “Because, love, that means some very powerful magic indeed. If she turned Kara here into a cat then she’s gonna need to be the one to turn her back.”

The words hung in the air for a moment and Kate had to force back a flood of panic. “Alright… so we just need to get to her and force her to undo this, that’s what you’re saying?”

“Well… sort of, yeah.” John said cautiously. “But forcing Circe to do anything isn’t exactly an easy thing.”

“I’ve got a couple of ideas.” Kate said and the words were like tombstones dropping from a great height. 

“Wait… did you say she was stealing something?”

“Yeah, a rosetta stone written in a language that no-one seems to understand. Looks to have been one of three thefts over the last couple of weeks across the country that would fall into the ‘weird’ category.”

“Huh… that’s weirder than you know.” John said sitting down carefully on the edge of his bed and pushing the single chair towards Kate with a foot. “Circe shouldn’t even be walking in the mortal world. She was condemned to Tartarus by Hippolyta and should still be there! But even if we ignore that minor detail she was never a common thief. You got any more info on what was nicked?”

“Here.” Kate passed him a memory stick. “That’s everything that Luke could come up with but maybe you’ll spot something we missed. Not that that would be difficult, about the only thing in English was “the pits of pandora” but the expert consensus was even that’s wrong. John?” Kate leaned forward, one hand coming up to touch Constantine’s arm. He’d gone white and the memory stick had fallen from unfeeling fingers.

“The pits of pandora? You’re sure?” John said and he sounded more serious than Kate had ever heard him.

“Yes…..”

“And you said she’s taken three items. Was one of them a tablet, probably lead?”

“Yes.” Kate felt a nasty cold sensation spreading in her stomach. She didn’t have much experience with magic but knew enough to be very, very worried when things started to line up like this.

“Let me guess, was the last one a mask, probably gold or at least gold-ish?”

“This isn’t good is it?” Kate said by way of an answer.

“Not if you’re found of things like breathing and having your skin on the outside of your body, no.” John said grimly. “Come on, I know where we need to go and thankfully the Wave Rider can get us there.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Stay close.” John said as he edged cautiously into the dark cave. “This isn’t exactly a friendly place at the best of times.”

“Yeah, you mentioned.” Batwoman muttered, the eyes of her cowl glowing a dim white as every sensor she had worked to pull in as much information about their surroundings as possible. The weight of the pack on her back was curiously comforting and with a full sensor sweep running she could faintly hear the gentle in and out breathing of Kara just inches away from her. It was oddly comforting although she’d still have preferred a full grown Kryptonian ready to rain down hellfire if absolutely necessary.

“Well when you’re defending one of the largest sources of raw magic in the world you tend to go overboard with the traps.” John said a little defensively. “Some of the stuff in here will rip you in half before you know you’ve stepped on it. And don’t think that suit’s gonna save your perfect arse, most of this stuff won’t even show up on your scanners.”

“See this is why I hate magic…” Batwoman grumbled, “It doesn’t play fair.”

“What does love?” John said with a snort. “Magic’s got its rules, same as everything else. You just don’t know them, that’s all.”

“Just because I don’t have a chicken up my sleeve…”

“No you’ve just got a cat on your back.”

“Not the time John.”

“Actually I’m being serious. Cats can come in very handy when dealing with magic.”

“Really? How?”

“You’ve heard of canaries in a coal mine?”

There was dead silence for a minute or two before Batwoman replied. “John… if you ever make that suggestion, or anything like it, ever again, I promise your head is going to be inserted up your own ass while you’re still alive.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” John said but his usual bravado was noticeably missing.

“Talking of the first time… where are all these deadly magical traps you mentioned?” Batwoman asked, suspicion growing.

“Oh they’re here Batsy… but they’ve already been triggered.”

“Triggered? Not disarmed?”

“Yeah, was hoping you wouldn’t notice that.”

“Great, so what are we looking at?”

“Well… either someone came in here with an army of disposable henchmen and cleared it out the messy way….”

“Or?”

“Or… ah bollocks.” 

John broke off as they emerged into a large cavern, torchlight flickering from the walls. Below them three huge pits of boiling purple liquid that gave off an odd pink-tinged gas. A stone floor stretched above them with circular holes above each pit. Everything felt ancient, power crackling in the air and in the middle facing them with an evil smile was Circe herself.

“Or an exceptionally talented and beautiful sorceress had walked through them as if they weren’t there.” She finished on John’s behalf. Batwoman bit back a curse and edged to her right slightly, taking advantage of Circe’s attention being fixed on the trench coat-wearing Englishman to slip the backpack to the ground behind a pillar. She wondered for a moment if she dared risk opening it but crouching down would have drawn too much attention.

“Circe, always a pleasure!” John said warily. 

“It’s been a while John. Nice to see our positions reversed.” Circe turned to Batwoman who took the opportunity to stride forward and put some distance between herself and Kara. “Did he tell you how we met?”

“No.”

“Well I say met… he was just passing through, weren’t you John?” Circe said and there was a flash of anger in her eyes. “Trying to play the hero as usual. Full of promises that he can’t - or won’t - keep. Last time I saw him he was waltzing out of the pits of Tartarus leaving me burning in my cell. Which reminds me…”

She snapped her fingers and stone bars shot out of the ground barely inches from John’s arms. In an instant he found himself caged, the bars reaching out above him to form a solid roof on his cell. 

“Tell me Kate… do you prefer your meat medium or well done?” Circe said and Batwoman cursed under her breath.

“What do you want Circe?” Kate asked as she forced herself not to react to a sound on the very edge of hearing. It was so faint it could have been a pebble slipping in the tunnel outside… but pebbles didn’t usually sound like gently ripping fabric.

“To cook this bastard, try and keep up human.”

“No, that’s just a bonus… what do you want?” Circe did a little double take and looked at Kate curiously only to get a shrug in return. “Hey I decked him within two minutes of talking to him today and that’s when I needed his help. Believe me I get wanting to hurt him.”

“I’d have said torture….”

“That too but you didn’t pull off three heists and come all the way here just to torture Constantine.”

“You’re sure about that?”

“Trust me, not worth the effort. Just kick him in the balls and have done with it.” Kate said with a shrug.

“Hmmm….” Circe waved her hand and before anyone could move the two bars in front of John vanished from waist-height down and Circe’s boot had crashed with pinpoint accuracy between his legs. He slumped against the bars with a cry of pain and started groaning.

“You’re right that is satisfying!” 

“Plus you get to do it again in a minute or two. Bit tricky to fry someone more than once.”

“I like you Kate Kane!” Circe said with a wide smile. “Care to rule the planet with me?”

“Tempting, I mean you’re smoking hot and power is an aphrodisiac like no other. But I’m spoken for.”

“Ah yes, your little kitty. Which, I’m assuming, is why you’re here?”

“Of course. Change her back.”

“Just like that?”

“Yes.”

“What makes you think I’ll do that?”

“Because I asked nicely.”

“And if I say no?”

“I’ll ask again only without the nice part. You’re changing her back. One way or the other.”

Circe laughed and slinked her way closer to Kate, reaching out to slide the cowl off her head. To her surprise the face looking back at her had an air of supreme confidence about it. 

“Please say you’re not threatening me. I was just starting to like you…”

“Well that would depend on whether or not you were planning on changing her back.”

“It doesn’t work like that little bat.” Circe said with a sigh. “Magic has a price. What are you willing to give up for what you want?”

“For her? Everything.” Kate said and the force of her conviction actually made Circe take a step back. “But in this case you’ve got the deal the wrong way round.” Kate heard a gentle skittering sound, something soft padding around to Circe’s right… 

“What are you talking about?”

“The deal is on you. You turn Kara back to her normal 32-23-34 shape and the pain will stop.”

Circe threw her head back and laughed uproariously. She leant on the makeshift cell, a hand on John’s shoulder through the bars. “Oh John I LIKE her! Where did you find this one!”

“She’s… unique…” John ground out, still trying to deal with the burning pain between his legs.

“You’re not kidding!” Circe said. “I’m curious Kate, what on earth do you think you can do to harm me? You’re just a human in a costume with a bunch of cheap tricks that couldn’t even scratch my skin.”

“Nothing on earth.” Kate said and now her confidence was starting to worry Circe. “You’ve made a mistake Circe and it’s going to cost you. One last chance, turn Kara back now or it’s really going to hurt.”

“Hmm…. no.” Circe said dismissively. “It’s a good bluff, I’ll give you that. In fact I think I’ll keep you around once Hades takes over, you’ll make a fun plaything to pass the centuries. But right… now… I….” 

Something was glowing in the shadows to Circe’s right. A dim red gleam that was growing brighter and brighter with each passing moment. 

“I told you, you made a mistake.” Kate said almost casually. “You turned Kara into a cat. Did a very good job of it too, even managed to get rid of the leftover mass, impressive stuff.” She smiled and it was the smile of a shark smelling fresh blood close by. “But you can only work with what you’ve got. You might have given her the shape of a cat… but her cells are still Kryptonian.”

The glow had resolved itself into two points close to the floor and as Kate spoke they rose into the air, floating smoothly up to head height as they started to flare and spark. 

“All yours.” Kate said with a finality that seemed to echo in the underground cavern. With a vicious hiss the glow burst forward, two beams of brilliant blue heat burning through the air to strike Circe in the chest and send her flying backwards. In the odd light of the pits bubbling below them Kate and John made out the outline of a very, very angry ginger cat flying forward, cape streaming out behind it, claws extended as it drove home its attack, heat vision relentlessly pounding Circe. She raised an arm to try and block the beams… but that just meant she didn’t see Kara coming.

Super-powered claws dug into magical flesh and it was no contest. Circe screamed in pain and flailed her arm, trying to throw Kara away… but the cat was already moving, flying around to sink teeth and claws into any part of the witch that came too close. Circe raised a hand only for a jet of super-cold air to slam it backwards, instantly freezing her fingers in place. She looked at her entombed digits in shock which let Kara shoot across her stomach leaving behind four matching sets of claw marks oozing blood. 

Kara banked in the air, turning tightly and sheathing her claws to strike Circe in the face. It should have been comical, Kate knew. A ten pound cat ‘punching’ a full grown human in the face with a fluffy paw. The results, however, were horrific as Kate saw Circe’s face ripple as if struck by a heavyweight boxer and she tumbled to the ground with a cry, desperately flailing her hands at the orange bullet streaking past her head.

Over and over Kara kept turning and diving to the attack, never letting Circe predict what she’d do next. More super-powered ‘punches’ rained down and when Circe tried to flail her away Kara dodged and landed with all four paws on the back of Circe’s thigh, claws extended to leave puncture wounds behind as she took off again, snagging the back of Circe’s heel with her teeth as she went by. Circe’s cries rose in volume and urgency as the cuts and hits kept coming, avoiding anything critical but making clear this would only escalate. 

Circe found herself lying face down, trying to cover her head with her arms, mind reeling at what was happening. There was a sunburst of pain from her back as Kara landed on her shoulder blades, claws punching down and her mouth bitting hard at the nape of Circe’s neck. Kara pulled up, flying while still attached and Circe felt herself yanked up like… like a kitten, she realised with sick horror. Only she was human - or at least human-shaped - and the pain was burning through her body. 

She shrieked and staggered forward, hands punching at thin air behind her as Kara dodged away, running blindly from the force of nature that was savaging her… and her boots met nothing but open air. She lurched forward and had time to see the purple vat far below as she toppled into the void with a desperate scream of fear. She was falling freely, hands reaching out for something, anything…. but the stone was too far away, there was nothing to stop her… 

Something slapped against her right shin and wrapped around her flesh, snagging her tightly and stopping her fall with a sharp jerk. She looked around wildly then finally looked up to see the cable running from her leg up to the grapple gun that Batwoman was casually holding as she stood on the edge of the pit.

“Now… about that deal.” Batwoman said calmly. “I’m guessing from your reaction that even your immortal ass doesn’t want to take a dip in the pits of pandora so you’ve got a choice. Do what I ask and I’ll pull you back up. Refuse and I drop you.”

“Yes! Yes anything!” Circe said the panic and fear clear in her voice and threatening to choke her.

“Good. To be clear if I pull you up you’ll turn Kara back into her proper form and tell us what the hell is going on with you, these pits and the artefacts you stole along with anything else we may want to know. Oh, and you won’t cause us even the slightest trouble or the next time you’re just going to drop. Deal?”

“YES! Please please pull me up!” Circe was actually crying now which surprised Kate but she didn’t show it. 

“On the other hand… John told me that magic tends to break when its caster dies. I wonder what would happen if I just… let go….”

To Circe’s horror and seemingly in slow motion she watched as the grapple gun slipped from Batwoman’s fingers. The cable went slack and gravity claimed her. She tried to suck in a breath to scream but before she could manage it there was another jerk and she was, once again, hanging in the air. Confused she looked up… and saw Kara flying above her, paws and tail wrapped around the grapple gun. For a moment they hung like that then the cat of steel started flying upwards, dragging Circe away from the pit with seemingly no effort at all.

Circe found herself deposited back on the stone floor above the pits with a surprisingly small thud. Before she could even think of getting back to her feet Batwoman was above her, a hand wrapped around her throat, a knee pressed into her stomach.

“Don’t EVER come after the people I love again.” Circe could only stare in horror, the cold rage burning in the blue eyes above her worse than anything she’d seen in Tartarus. “There will be nowhere in this world or any other that you can hide from us if you do. Understand?”

Circe nodded as best she could under the circumstances, eyes wide and pulse pounding in her ears. 

“Good. Then you have a deal to honour.” Kate let go and stood back a little way though she was clearly ready to pitch Circe back to the depths in an instant. Circe realised with mounting shock that this human wouldn’t just follow through on her threat. For her wife Kate Kane would willingly throw herself into hell if it meant taking Circe with her.

Slowly, carefully, Circe raised a hand and gestured. There was a rush of air and the ginger cat was suddenly replaced by a full-size Kara Danvers blinking in the dim light. She carefully raised her hands, turning them over and sighed in relief at the lack of fur. Or the lack of sleeves…. Kara looked down and sighed.

“Of course. Of course I’m naked. Why not?”

“At least you’ve still got the cape.” Kate pointed out, her voice shaky with relief and released tension. 

“Oh. Goody.” Kara said sardonically. “Ah well, at least there’s no cameras down here. John, look if you want but any comment and you’re gonna find out the difference between a magical kick in the balls and a Kryptonian-powered punt, understood?”

“Yes Ma’am.” John replied trying his best not to blatantly stare. “Uh… about these bars?”

“Circe?” Kate prompted before Kara had to choose between leaving John locked up forever or letting him get a close up full frontal view as she flexed her muscles ripping the stone.

“Yes Ma’am.” Circe echoed. Another hand wave and the bars vanished but Kate was struck by the tone of the reply. It hadn’t seemed sarcastic or resentful. If anything it had sounded… sincere?

“Now… tell me what’s going on here.” Kate said, kneeling down in front of Circe and raising her chin with one armoured hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Circe took a deep breath and nodded. The fall had drained any fight left in her and the woman left behind seemed… scared.

“Hades opened the gates and let all the condemned loose from Tartarus.”

“What?” John almost yelled the word and hurried over. “You’d better be joking!”

“No John, it’s true.” Circe gave a sad, tired smile. “He’s declared war on the Amazons… and what better army than the one that can march straight out into the heart of Themyscira?”

John swore violently and looked at Kate in shock. “This is bad.”

“I gathered. For those of us not up on our mythology…?”

To Kate’s surprise it was Circe that answered. “The worst of the damned were condemned to the pits of Tartarus. The gates to such dangers were guarded by the only ones that could be trusted, the Amazonian warriors sworn to protect the world from this evil. To ensure they could never be assaulted from the outside world the gates were buried beneath the mountains of Themyscira, hidden away and protected by the same spells that watch over the island and the Amazons themselves.”

Kate paused, letting the new information settle into her mind for a moment. To her surprise she found it made sense… but it wasn’t all of it, she knew.

“So why are you here rather than fighting?”

“Hades doesn’t just want to destroy the Amazons. He wants the world. Every world.” Circe met Kate’s eyes and she saw the fear written there. “He’s drawing magic to him from all over the planet. Any power that he can use, control… bend to his own ends. He tasked me with feeding the pits of pandora, opening their energies up to his command. The artefacts would have done that, with the right incantations and spells of course.”

“Bloody hell…” John breathed and to Kate’s shock she saw the saw fear mirrored in his eyes as he stammered an explanation. “These pits… they contain all the evil of the world. The story of Pandora’s Box? Yeah, this is where all that wickedness was placed once the box was opened. Not just from here but other worlds as well. Open them up and they’d provide a direct link to the powers of… of…”

“Hell, I believe that’s the word you’re looking for.”

Kate spun around as the new voice broke the silence. A shape detached itself from the shadows of the chamber and walked into the light. To her mild surprise the voice was owned by a handsome man in a well tailored suit, dark brown hair slicked back and a neatly trimmed beard and moustache giving him a roguish look. It was a face that she knew all too well… and its presence here could mean nothing but bad news.

“Luci…” John said carefully, his hands moving slowly as he backed up, putting himself between the newcomer, Kate and Kara as he motioned the two heroes to step back behind him.

“Oh relax John, I’m not here for you.” The man crouched down by Circe and took her hand softly. “Lucifer Morningstar, heard about your work, pleasure to meet you at last.” He turned and eyed Kate with an odd expression. “I see your fashion sense hasn’t improved Kate.” He saw Kara and a wide smile broke across his face. “Yours, on the other hand, has taken a huge leap forward. Very forward indeed, in fact, I approve.”

“This has not been a good day.” Kara growled, her eyes starting to glow again. “And I’ve been wondering what would happen if I had to take you on ever since we met on your Earth.”

“As I said, I’m not here for you. Or any of you, actually.” Lucifer said with a shrug. “Frankly I’m here for these…” He looked down at the bubbling purple pits and raised a hand, the liquid within rising in a single thin column as it was summoned to its master. He let it rise until it was almost level with the stone platform then released it to fall back again. 

“Please tell me you’re here to destroy it.” Kate said without much hope.

“Afraid not.” Lucifer smiled and looked down at the rolling vats below. “Evil, at least the sort of evil you people create in the world, can’t be destroyed. Only contained. Hence Hell, as a matter of fact. All the bad people have to go somewhere, otherwise the rest of reality would drown in their wickedness.”

“So, what, you’re taking its power for yourself?” Kate asked, suspicion and fear growing together but to her surprise John put a hand on her shoulder.

“He’s the Devil love… this IS his power. He doesn’t need to take it.”

Kate’s eyes narrowed as realisation dawned. “You’re just here to protect it, aren’t you? Protect yourself?”

“You say that like you’re not here for exactly the same reason.” Lucifer said mildly.

“I came for Kara.”

“Oh I’ll bet you did, on the hour every hour I’m sure.” This time the smile was so smug every cell in Kate’s body screamed out to punch him but somehow she held back. “But don’t pretend this was entirely selfless. Love never is, not if you’re being honest with yourself.”

“Still doesn’t mean it’s the same thing Luci.” John put in.

“Oh are you still here?” Lucifer said, seemingly with genuine surprise. “I’d have thought you’d be off dooming some innocent soul to damnation, you’ll have to hurry if you’re going to meet your five a day.”

John clenched his fist and Kate felt the hand on her shoulder tighten but John, too, resisted temptation. “Yeah, well, some of us can at least try to change.” He said weakly.

“You still haven’t answered the question.” Kate pointed out. “What, exactly, are you here for?”

“I’d have thought that was obvious. No? Really?” Lucifer blew out an exasperated breath. “I’m here to make sure that Cerci’s little scheme didn’t work of course. You had about five minutes then I’d have just thrown her in myself. Speaking of which…”

He turned, eyes gleaming as the demon beneath rose to the surface, hand reaching out for Cerci who was still lying on the ground looking dazed by everything going on around her.

“No.”

Suddenly, as if from nowhere, Kara was standing between the devil and his prey. He looked up, clearly enjoying the view as she was still naked save the cape but he stopped nevertheless.

“And what, exactly are you offering in return?” He said with a smile he intended to be charming.

“Nothing.” Kara said bluntly. “But you’re not taking her to hell for being forced into acting as someone else’s tool.”

“Be careful, Kara Zor-El.” Lucifer said, his voice suddenly loosing its cheerful air. “Be very careful. You don’t get to command me.”

“I’m not afraid of you.” Kara said as Lucifer stood, his shoulders cracking as he shook out his arms. 

“No? We’ll see about that….” Lucifer blinked and in a moment the glamour vanished revealing his true form beneath. His body was a dull red, charred and burned, his head bald and eyes a burning, fiery red. From his shoulders giant leather wings sprouted like those of a huge bat and his voice became a rumble from threatened to rip open the world. 

“Tell me again that you do not fear me, Kara Zor-El.” Lucifer growled, wings flexing. He reached for her body and placed one hand on her shoulder.

The world exploded into fire.

“KARA!” Kate went to jump forward but John already had her in a vice-like grip. The flames burst out to lash against the walls of the underground chamber… but they shot backwards, away from the little group. Kate shielded her eyes and gasped at what she saw.

Lucifer was still standing where he’d been, backlit by the flames. And there in front of him was Kara, unflinching… and from her back roared wings of fire. The flames weren’t an explosion, weren’t an attack from Lucifer, weren’t raging out of control… they belonged to her. 

Even as Kate watched Kara concentrated and the flames pulled in, the wings seeming to wrap around her shoulders and tower above her and Lucifer. For a moment time seemed to freeze, an angel and the devil nose to nose. Then, with a slightly surprised look, Lucifer seemed to flicker and he was, once again, back to looking fully human. Kara though stayed where she was, wings burning and eyes locked on his face.

“Kara… Kara it’s okay.” Kate said quietly, soothingly as she edged closer. She threw off John’s cautionary hand and reached out, carefully slipping her fingers around Kara’s. “Can you hear me?”

“Yes.” To Kate’s relief the voice was Kara’s own. She’d half expected it to echo with multiple overlapping voices but no, it was still hers and only hers. 

“Come back to me…”

“How….?” Kara gasped and the wings burned brighter.

“Focus on Kate.” To their shock the advice came from Lucifer and his words were quiet and soothing. “Focus on her voice. On her hand against yours. On her presence and soul.”

Kate held her breath, watching Kara’s face like a hawk. She saw the struggle in her eyes, the pain in her jaw, her pulse pounding… then with a rush the wings vanished, running back inside the girl of steel as if they’d never been.

“Found you…” Kara whispered and Kate completely forgot about everything else as she gave her wife a quick kiss.

“You always do.” 

“Always.” Kara confirmed before turning to the Devil, the Witch and the Mage. “What the hell was that!”

John and Circe could only stare back at her but Lucifer suddenly looked uncomfortable. He glanced at the other two magic wielders then raised an eyebrow at Kate and Kara. 

“Also what are we going to do with her?” Kate said, pointing at Circe while squeezing Kara’s hand and hoping she understood this wasn’t a permanent change of topic. Apparently she did as the blonde switched track seamlessly. 

“I think we’ve established she’s not being thrown in the pit.” Kara said coldly. 

“Yes. You’ve made that quite clear.” Lucifer replied with an exasperated shake of the head. “So what, exactly, do you suggest? Leaving her here isn’t a kindness, I can assure you of that. Once Hades finds out she failed he’ll torture her to death. Probably drag it out too, he’s that kind of…. person.”

“And before you say it, no, we can’t protect her.” John said and winced at the angry looks the two women shot him. “It’s one thing to go up against regular super villains but Hades? No, we don’t have the power to fight him off.”

“Who does?” Kate asked thoughtfully and shrugged at the surprised looks she got in return. “Someone must otherwise he’d already be ruling the planet, right?”

“The Amazons, at least if he plays fair.” Circe said, the first words she’d spoken for what felt like an eternity. “But they rather busy with a war right now and, besides, you can’t reach Themyscira.”

“Can you?” Kate asked and Kara threw her a sharp glance as she realised where her wife could be going with this.

“Yes… but that’s just a quicker death sentence for me.” Circe said. “Either Hades catches me there and wants answers or the Amazons find me and kill me on the spot.”

“Can you show us how to find it?” Kate said and Circe seemed to pause, considering her answer carefully.

“Yes… but it would need a complex spell to let you in. Preparing that could take months… or even years. And that’s if you had the talent which, unfortunately, you don’t.”

“But you can tell us what we need and how to make it work?” Kate persisted.

“I could… yes.”

“Alright…” Kate looked around, calming herself as she checked through all the angles. She didn’t think she’d missed anything but this was always the most dangerous point in any plan. “In that case how about we make a deal here. Between all of us.”

“You are aware that’s the Devil, right?” John said incredulously. “Deals with him tend not to work out so well.”

“Now that’s just propaganda, I always follow through on my debts Johnny-boy.” Lucifer huffed looking hurt.

“Don’t start.” Kate warned them both, trying not to think too hard about having just scolded the Devil. “I was thinking of a deal where we all get what we need. Mutually beneficial. And that means it’d be fair.”

“Well this should be good….” Lucifer said crossing his arms expectantly. “Let’s hear it.”

“Alright… Circe, you need somewhere safe until this war is over and Hades is dealt with. Lucifer could provide that.”

“You’re sending me to hell anyway!” Circe gasped in betrayal, a hand rising to her throat as she tried to catch a breath through her horror. 

“Actually no.” Kate said with a wry smile. “Luci has a club on his Earth. Nice place, slightly tacky but nice. I’m sure he’s got a room or two free for guests and I’m guessing an entire dimension would be enough distance to make it tricky for Hades to find you?”

“Uh… probably, yes.” Circe blinked in surprise as she considered the idea. 

“In exchange you give John everything he needs to prepare that spell for us. You can do that, can’t you John?”

“Of course, but what, exactly, is in it for me?”

Kate rolled her eyes but kept her temper under control. “Aside from stopping Hades taking over the world? How about you consider it payment for seeing my wife naked?”

John almost went to argue then saw the look on Kara’s face and decided it really wasn’t worth the risk. Instead he just nodded and settled back.

“And what are you proposing is offered in return for my hospitality?” Lucifer asked sounding a little amused again. “If nothing else I’m not the hands-off type like Johnny and not bought anywhere near as cheaply.”

“Yeah, that’s never happening.” Kate said dismissively. “Actually I’d have thought having the heroes of this reality focused on stopping Hades gaining enough power to conquer the world would be enough for you too. After all he’s already tried to take power from you, who’s to say he won’t do so again? And Circe said he’s after other worlds… what if that includes yours?”

“A good point.” Lucifer conceded and seemed to be thinking things through. Kate didn’t give him the chance.

“Besides we’re genuinely not asking much. Take Circe to your club, provide accommodation, food and something resembling a life while she’s there. Hell judging by the decor I’d guess you’re always looking for performers, right?” She turned to Circe with a wry smile. “John told me you’d always wanted to be a singer?”

“Blame the Sirens.” Circe said then did a double take. “You’re serious, aren’t you?”

“You any good?”

“Of course!” 

“Then yes. Why not? Look the last few hours have seen me travel halfway around the world and watch my wife sprout wings of fire after she was turned into a cat then back into a naked Kryptonian. Paying your debts by singing for the devil doesn’t seem quite so weird anymore.”

“Which just leaves you two…” Circe pointed out. “If this is going to work you need to get something from it too as you’ll be the ones going to Themyscira.”

“Oh I know… “ Kate said grimly. “And that’s the easiest part of all. In fact I bet Lucifer knows exactly what we want.”

“Answers.” Lucifer said and it was a statement not a question. “And as much as I can tell you I will.”

“Then we’re all agreed?” Kara asked, joining the conversation for the first time and standing alongside her wife. One by one the others nodded. No-one looked particularly happy but they all seemed to accept this was the only way forward.

“In that case, John can you take Circe into the tunnel outside and get all the details you need?” Kate asked, eyes locked on Lucifer. “I get the feeling we’re going to want a little privacy….”


	7. Chapter 7

Once John and Circe were safely out of earshot Kate and Kara turned to face Lucifer.

“Alright, what the hell - no pun intended - just happened to Kara!” Kate demanded.

“Yeah, I don’t remember having wings before getting turned into a cat!” Kara snapped. “Especially not ones made of fire!”

“All in good time, but first…” Lucifer raised his hand and from the pits below the purple liquid flowed up. It didn’t stop at the floor this time but kept coming, rising above them in a huge dome, flowing together overhead before hardening into something that looked a little like a gobstopper. 

“Right, now that we’re safely isolated from reality…”

“Wait, we’re what?!?” Kara demanded stepping towards him threateningly.

“Only temporarily.” Lucifer said nervously and Kara subsided slightly. “For this to make sense you’re going to need to know a couple of things no mortal should. I am, of course, strictly forbidden from sharing such knowledge on your world…”

“But we’re not on our world.” Kate said with a resigned sigh. “Fine, we’re listening.”

“How very generous of you.” Lucifer replied eying Kara up and down. Unusually - at least in their experience with Lucifer Morningstar - he didn’t seem to be considering which of sixteen different sexual propositions would be the most entertaining despite the beautiful blonde being naked save for the cape. Instead it was more like he was judging her, taking the measure of her inside and out.

“Alright… can I safely assume at this stage neither of you are going to go all ‘oh heaven and hell can’t actually exist’ on me?”

“Pretty safe bet.” Kara said stone-faced.

“Yeah… we’ve seen… things.” Kate added, mind flashing back to her time with the Spectre and meeting her doppelgänger’s spirit. Lucifer went to talk then paused, now eyeing Kate with the same appraising air.

“You haven, haven’t you.” He said and it was a statement rather than a question. “Well if you’ve walked those roads and still have what you humans insist on referring to as your sanity you might just be in the right place at the right time.”

“Thanks. I think.” Kate replied. “What place and time and why?”

“The multiverse has certain… load bearing points.” Lucifer said carefully. “Since your friend Oliver rebuilt everything - rather shoddily by the way - this reality has become one of those points. You’ve both seen others that need to be preserved or everything else falls apart.”

“Yeah. They were… not great places.” Kara said grimly. 

“They were better after you visited… weren’t they?” Lucifer said and there was something dangerously close to a compliment in his voice. “That’s not a coincidence.”

“Huh?”

“The paragon of hope and the paragon of courage… those aren’t just titles, you held those virtues in your trust until everything could be rebuilt. Why do you think other realities call out to you?”

“So… that’s why we keep getting pulled into these other realities? Like… way more than anyone else?”

“Yes. Well that and not even the multiverse trusts Barry Allen not to screw with history after so many repeat offences so you’re filling in for him as well.”

“Heh… sorry, sorry.” Kate apologised to Kara. “He does have a point though.”

“Moving on…” Kara grumbled. “How does that explain wings of fire, exactly?”

“I’m getting to that.” Lucifer said rather tartly. “My own universe is, naturally, one of those points.”

“Naturally.” Kate put every ounce of sarcasm she had into the word. It didn’t help of course but it made her feel better.

“And just like the others it has something unique. It is the connection through which all of these mortal realms link to the spiritual. To the divine, if you will.”

“And the damned?” 

“Well if you have to be crude about it…” Lucifer said with a flash of anger at Kate. “Heaven and Hell are really just two sides of the same coin after all.”

“Still not seeing the connection.” Kara pointed out, her hand clenching into an impatient fist.

“Alright, keep your shirt on… oh, wait.” Lucifer flashed her a smug smile. “My story, my way. As I was saying my reality is the link between those worlds and as a result is the only one to have actual honest-to-Dad angels.”

“Angels?” Kara said flatly.

“Yes, angels. My siblings and I are the divine made manifest… hence the impressive wing span, powers and immortality.”

“You? You’re an angel?” Kara almost laughed. “Those didn’t look like angel wings to me.”

“Then you weren’t looking hard enough.” Lucifer growled, the mask slipping for a moment before he rammed it back into place with another grin. “I was the chosen of all my brothers and sisters… before I…”

“Fell?”

“Sauntered gently downwards.” Lucifer said with an annoyed glance at Kate for the interruption. “The point being it’s only in my reality that angels exist… yet you, my dear Kara, have wings of fire. What do you think that means…?”

“If I knew we absolutely wouldn’t be having this conversation.”

Lucifer laughed and looked over at Kate. “What about you? You’ve seen hints of what lies beyond this world, I can see it in your eyes. And you’ve kept up with this one. What do you think she is…?”

“Perfect. And mine.” Kate said with a mix of pride and defiance. “But in this particular case… alright, in the sadly not brief enough time I’ve known you I don’t think I’ve seen you say anything that didn’t have a purpose. Granted most of it seems to be talking people into sharing your bed but that’s still a purpose. So why mention the Paragon part… we didn’t need to know that… unless we did…”

Kate looked over sharply at Kara, her eyes going wide. “Hope. The paragon of hope…. That’s it, isn’t it?” She directed the question at Lucifer who shrugged.

“Maybe. Go on, I’ll tell you if you’re right.”

“Kara… there were seven Paragons but you were more than that. Hope literally hid itself inside you, a cosmic force chose you to shelter it from fear. The blue light of hope was a part of you… and would have been when the multiverse got rebooted. What if it changed you?”

“Changed me? Changed me how?” Kara’s voice quivered slightly. After everything that had gone on today she wasn’t sure she could handle too much more.

“I… I don’t know. Lucifer?”

“Very good Kate, very good indeed.” Lucifer actually looked like he wanted to applaud. “And absolutely correct. Angels - true angels - might only exist in my reality but very, very rarely something similar can be created elsewhere. A living soul linked to a force so powerful it can shake the heavens. You may have restored hope to its rightful place Kara Zor-El but you still carry it with you nonetheless. It will never leave you until the day you die… and maybe not even then.”

Lucifer paused, glancing around again at the walls of their little bubble outside of reality. “Think of yourself as… as a guardian angel. Not quite the real thing of course…” Another grin as he brushed a non-existent speck of lint from the shoulder of his suit. “… but a force to be reckoned with. Specifically a force that will not stand by in the presence of evil.”

He gestured to her shoulders. “That’s what caused the wings I’m afraid. You decided to take me on and that part of you reacted. Probably took meeting someone supernatural and so obviously ‘evil’…” He made the heaviest finger quotes either woman had ever seen around the word and disdain dripped from his voice. “… for that power to awaken inside you.”

“Oh.” Kara said and the word was so small and distant Kate immediately wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “You said evil… does that mean I’m going to… you know, flame on when I stop a mugger?”

Lucifer laughed and shook his head. “No, no of course not. Evil in this case is measured somewhat more… biblically.” He grew serious again and stepped closer to the two women. “Whatever Hades is up to here I suspect you two will end up right in the middle of it. You seem to have a knack for that. When the moment comes… you’ll know evil. Both of you will. And in that moment everything will become clear. I promise.”

“That’s not as reassuring as you probably mean it to be.” Kate pointed out before adding a little reluctantly. “… but thank you.”

“So…. No wings?” Kara asked, understandably fixated on the problem.

“No wings. Not until they’re needed.”

“Good…” Kara breathed a sigh of relief then gave a quiet, exhausted laugh. “It was expensive enough ripping shirts.”

“Talking of which…” Lucifer snapped his fingers and in an instant Kara was standing there in her super suit. “Consider that a gift. At least it’ll save you answering one question when you rejoin your friends.”

“Wait you could have done that at any time?” Kate said accusingly.

“Of course. I’m the Devil.”

“So why…”

“Oh please, you’d have done the exact same thing in my place Kate Kane and you know it. After all your wife is spectacular.” Lucifer grinned and the heavy silence was broken by Kara’s gentle laughter.

“It’s okay Kate. He earned that one and no harm done. Don’t suppose it’ll stop the sexual invitations if we see you again?”

“Quite the opposite.”

“Figures. Just remember if I get angry at you the wings come out.”

“How could I forget!” Lucifer snapped his fingers again and the shell around them melted away, falling back to the pits below with a disconcerting gloop. John and Circe were waiting at the entrance to the cavern and Circe reluctantly stepped over to Lucifer’s side.

“Ready to go my dear?”

“You ARE taking her to your club, right?” Kate put in. “Your actual club, not a room in hell with ‘club’ written above the door?”

“Yes yes, you’ve been reading far too much pro-god propaganda.” Lucifer grumbled. “She’ll be safe with me, you have my word on that.”

He raised his hand once more and pulled back the air itself like it was a curtain, revealing a balcony overlooking a dazzling city. “Something tells me this might not be the last time we meet.”

“Oh joy.” Kate said deadpan.

Lucifer laughed and winked at her. “You know the next time I decide to walk across dimensions to see you I really must bring Maze along. You two would get along like a house on fire.”

“Yeah. Flames, screaming and a huge repair bill.” John muttered.

“Exactly!” Lucifer said with a big beaming smile then swept Circe through the portal which vanished behind him.

“Did you get what you needed from Circe?” Kate asked John who was still staring at where the portal had been.

“Hmm? Oh, yeah, she wasn’t joking about it being complicated. It’ll likely take a couple of months to get ready.”

“You’re willing to do it?”

“I have a choice?”

“Actually, yes.”

John chuckled and shook his head. “Nah, I really don’t. As much as I try to deny it this hero thing is starting to stick. Besides a world ruled by Hades doesn’t exactly sound like a fun time so I’m in.”

“Great. Uh… sorry but… can we go now?” Kara asked and Kate had never heard her wife sound so tired. “I really need to lie down.”

“We’re definitely done here.” Kate said, sliding an arm around Kara to help support her as they headed for the tunnel. “What about the defences?”

“I’ll reset ‘em on the way out.” John said as he slung a sack over his right shoulder. “And the artefacts she stole are right here too, we’ll get ‘em back where they should be and put a few more protections in place while we’re about it.”

“Thanks John. For everything.” Kate said and she saw him smile.

“Don’t tell anyone but I’m starting to get a bit of a soft spot for you two.” He muttered in embarrassment.

“Your secret’s safe with us.”


	8. Chapter 8

It was gone five in the morning when the Wave Rider dropped them off back at Wayne Tower and Kate helped the almost unconscious Kara down to their penthouse and into bed. She had to practically pour the Kryptonian between the sheets before gently sliding her glasses into place then taking them off nice and slowly to trigger the suit vanishing into its hidden nano matrix. For a moment Kate debated joining her… but right now Kara clearly needed sleep more than anything else and Kate didn’t want to risk disturbing her. She leant down and gently kissed Kara’s forehead before leaving and switching out the lights, committing the happy smile on the blonde’s lips to memory as she did so.

Thankfully Kate had made sure to plan ahead for that sort of problem and the couch in the living room was supremely comfortable. After putting the Bat Suit away and letting Luke know everything was alright she rolled herself into a weighted blanket and snuggled in to the inviting softness, her head pillowed on the massive padded armrest. As she felt sleep calling to her the image of Kara blazing away in the cave popped in to her mind. She’d seen it before… and then as now it had never scared her. It should have, of course. The woman she loved with wings of fire burning on her back like something from the pages of myth… it should have been terrifying. Yet every time she thought about it she couldn’t feel anything but warm. Happy. No, she corrected herself with her last conscious thought before tumbling into sleep. Not happy… hopeful.

It ended up being late afternoon before Kara woke up. Kate checked on her twice during the day but didn’t have the heart to do more than peak in from the doorway. She looked so peaceful resting amongst the mass of sheets and pillows, blonde hair spilling every which way and that content smile on her lips that Kate wouldn’t have woken her for anything short of Darkseid attacking the planet. Instead she’d just leant against the doorframe and enjoyed the sight, a surprisingly normal moment for them with Kara sleeping peacefully and Kate in an oversized t-shirt and pyjama pants. The third time she checked it was obvious that Kara was back in the land of the living but that wasn’t the first thing that caught Kate’s attention.

No, the first thing, the very first thing was that Kara was lying naked on the bed, sheets pushed to one side and the curtains at the far end of the room thrown open. The warm afternoon sun was shining through the floor-to-ceiling windows, illuminating the right side of the bed and Kara was curled up in the sunbeam without a care in the world. 

‘Recharging’ the sensible side of Kate’s brain thought.

‘Holy fuck she’s hot!’ Everything else that made Kate who she was pointed out and as that was an exceptionally persuasive argument she slid on to the bed next to her wife.

“Mmmm, hey.” Kara said softly, turning over to face Kate and opening those beautiful blue eyes. “What time is it?”

Kate laughed and reached out to pull Kara closer. “Well at least you didn’t ask what day it was. About six.”

“Wow… I guess being transmogrified takes it out of a girl.” 

“You sure we got all the cat out?” Kate teased. “I mean I come in and find you curled up in a sunbeam…”

“I’m solar powered, what’s their excuse?”

“Who?”

“Cats.” Kara said with a laugh, kissing Kate with a surprising amount of force. “Thanks for taking care of me.”

“You’re welcome but did you expect anything else?”

“Pretty sure the marriage contract has a ‘no cats’ clause’.”

“Never gonna happen.” Kate said firmly. “Even as a cat I’m still never letting you go.”

“Even if it means cleaning the litter tray?”

“What can I say, love is love!”

Kara laughed again and pulled Kate close in a hug that was so tight it was actually a little hard to breathe. Kate bore it though as she was just so damn relieved to be able to do it at all. Kara seemed to realise she was being a little too enthusiastic and quickly eased back a little, letting Kate sink into the mattress as Kara brushed at the short brown hair.

“I’m sorry….” Kate blurted out before adding a little nervously: “About the Kryptonite. I’m sorry about that.”

“Don’t be.” Kara said with a reassuring calmness. “You were right, it was the fastest way to check if she’d messed up and left me with my powers.”

“But it hurt you…”

“Yeah and that’s why I made damn sure you kept hold of some!” Kara said with an exasperated but loving look. “I trust you to use it only when absolutely necessary… but to use it anyway.”

“Oh.” Kate couldn’t think of anything else to say and just snuggled closer to Kara, the uncomfortable silence stretching out for a minute, two… three…

“You give good scritches by the way.” Kara said out of nowhere.

Kate burst out laughing and once she’d started she couldn’t stop. She curled up in Kara’s embrace as her body shook with giggles, Kara’s hands sliding soothingly down her back as the tension of the last day or two poured out of her. 

“You… you remember that, huh?” Kate asked wiping tears from her eyes.

“I remember all of it.” Kara said. “It was… weird.”

“Uh… if you don’t mind me asking… what was it like? Being a cat, I mean?”

“Really really strange.” Kara thought for a moment. “Okay… try this. Think a short sentence. Don’t say it, just think it.”

“Uh, okay.”

“Right. Now say it.”

“I love you.”

“Smooth.” Kara laughed and kissed Kate again as a reward. “Now… what’s the difference?”

“Umm, my mouth moves and sound comes out?”

“Yes, but how does that happen?”

“I… ummm…. huh….”

“See what I mean?”

“Yeah. There’s obviously something happening but… it’s like I can feel the gap where that thing is happening but not actually see what it is.”

“Yeah. So when I was a cat I’d think something as I normally would and it would get… translated.”

“So the head bonk was, what, a hug?”

“More or less. Mixed with a bit of ‘of course you idiot’ but in my defence it was a trying day.”

“And the purring?”

Kara laughed and tickled Kate’s side, throwing a leg over her wife to keep her nicely trapped next to her. “What do you think?”

Kate spluttered and shook, trying to bring her hands up to either catch Kara’s wrists or at least fight back. Unfortunately every time she started to get herself under control she found nimble fingers moving like lightning to touch her somewhere far more intimate than her ribs and got sent tumbling back to square one.

“What’s that, cat got your tongue?” Kara teased, leaning in to kiss Kate and taking advantage of her wife’s natural tendency to relax into the kiss to whip her baggy t-shirt over her head at super speed. 

“Hey!” Kate protested. “Not fair ohhhhggggggg….” The fingers were back on her but now they had everything from the waist up to play with. The laughter was infectious and Kara found herself giggling along with Kate as the rest of the tension bled away. As Kara’s hands wandered freely from neck to naval and back again Kate started to groan and before long her hands were moving. Not to stop Kara, not this time, but to tug urgently at the waistband of her own pyjamas, urgently kicking them away until both women lay naked in the sun.

“Mmmmm, much better.” Kara said as she started to kiss her way along Kate’s collarbone. “Now… what shall we do with the rest of the day. And night. And tomorrow.”

“Keep doing that and whatever you want is absolutely fine by me!” Kate gasped, her hands finally managing to grab Kara though now she wrapped them around the back of Kara’s head, holding those magical lips against her flesh. 

“Tell you what…” Kara growled, letting herself nip at the soft, tender skin of Kate’s neck. “How about I return the favour and make you purr?”

“And how… ohhhh Kara…. How would you do… do that?” Kate asked through the little gasps of delight flying from her lips every time Kara nipped at her neck.

“Oh that’s easy….” Kara turned Kate over to lie on her back and knelt between Kate’s spread thighs, her chin resting in Kate’s cleavage. Kate looked down into those wonderful sparkling steel blue eyes and happy smile and felt the same burst of disbelief and joy that she had the very first they’d slept together. To have this woman in her life and so completely, obviously in love with her… it was beyond anything Kate could ever have hoped for.

“It is?” Kate asked a little breathlessly as her hips rose in a futile attempt to hurry Kara along.

“Mmmhmmm.” Kara said with a smirk. “This kitty is going to get the cream!” With a final giggle at Kate’s conflicted look of disbelief at the line and eager anticipation at the promise of what was to come Kara stuck out her tongue and started to lap her way very slowly down Kate’s spectacular body, covering every inch in a slow, torturous pattern that promised bliss beyond measure at the end of the journey…

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little worried the idea for this one popped into my head almost fully-formed. If anyone in a white coat and armed with a big net asks you've not seen me, okay?
> 
> Ever since managing to drop Dex-Starr in to the war of light arc I've been wondering if there was a CW-friendly way to nod to the super-pets. As much as I'd LOVE to drop either Streaky or Krypto they'd instantly be, like, the fourth most powerful being in the CW-verse so this is about as close as I think you could get. 
> 
> Also apologies to anyone who looked at the title and thought you were getting a Catwoman story. Maybe one day if I can figure out something good for her to get her claws into.


End file.
